Sarah vs Babysitting
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: It's a Saturday morning and Chuck's off with Morgan. Sarah expects to have a calm day home alone, but she ends up having to face her most difficult mission ever: babysitting baby Clara - alone. oneshot.


Sarah vs. Babysitting

Sarah Walker opened her eyes, spreading her arms out across her bed, hoping to feel the warmth of her fiancé's body. However, all she felt was an empty space.

Frowning slightly, she remembered that it was Saturday, which meant Chuck had plans with Morgan. Apparently they felt like they hadn't been spending sufficient bonding time together, so they arranged a day of laser tag, arcade games, and go carting. They decided it was pertinent that they began bright and early to maximize their guy time.

Therefore, when Sarah woke up, she was alone.

It was a kind of cold and empty feeling, waking up alone. Two years ago, Sarah would've scolded herself for being so emotionally attached that something as little as waking up alone affected her the way it did. She was the daughter of a con man, a spy. She wasn't supposed to harbor such feelings. However, she had realized that as vulnerable as loving Chuck made her, it was worth it.

Thinking about her fiancé, Sarah smiled slightly and climbed out of bed. She took a deep breath as she soaked up the sun that was peering through the bedroom window.

Making her way into the kitchen to find something for breakfast, she was stopped when a frantic knock came from the front door.

Instinctively grabbing a small kitchen knife, Sarah slowly approached the door. She looked through the peephole and was relieved to see it was just Ellie holding baby Clara. Sarah set the knife down and opened the door to greet her soon-to-be sister-in-law and niece.

Before she could get a word out, Ellie started going crazy.

"Oh, good, you're here! There was a massive accident on I5. Devon and I were both called in to help with all the injuries and we need someone to watch Clara! Thank god you're here! You and Chuck can watch her, right?"

Sarah's mouth hung slightly open, taking in all of what Ellie had said. Sarah's mind was still slightly jumbled—she wasn't much of a morning person (especially when she woke up alone) and she had only been up for mere minutes.

"Oh, sorry, Ellie, but Chuck's not here. He's going to be gone all day." She felt bad for not being able to help Ellie, but Chuck was gone and—

"Are you going to be home all day?" Ellie shot back, interrupting Sarah's thoughts.

"Yeah, but—"

"Great!" Ellie quickly placed baby Clara in Sarah's arms and Sarah had no idea what to say. "You can watch her then, right?"

"Ellie, I don't know anything about babies! I can't do this alone!" Sarah cried out helplessly. Taking down 7-foot Russian operatives, she could handle. Disarming someone whose gun was pointed right at her, sure thing. But babies? Not Sarah's forte.

"You'll be fine, Sarah. Here's Clara's bag. Everything you need is in there. Emergency numbers are in the pocket of the bag. If you need help, call Chuck. He knows what to do!" Ellie placed a kiss on Clara's head. "Don't worry, Sarah! She's going to be your niece. You should be able to take care of her alone." Ellie quickly turned and left, leaving Sarah dumbfounded.

She had been awake for no more than ten minutes and she had already had a baby dumped on her. She thought back on hers and Ellie's conversation. Never had she actually agreed to watch Clara.

Sarah looked down at the baby in her arms, unsure of what to do with her.

"So," Sarah started, "Are you tired?" The four-month old baby merely stared back up at her, not looking sleepy in the least.

"Okay. Well, uh..." Sarah had absolutely no idea what to do. She could just tell already that she was going to screw something up.

Deciding to check Clara's baby bag, Sarah reached in and found a baby blanket. Glancing around the living room, she pushed the coffee table to the side and placed the blanket on the floor in its place. She then set Clara down on her back.

It was silent for a few moments before Clara began to wail. Sarah stared at the small baby for a moment, once again not particularly sure what to do. She picked up the baby bag and fished out some toys.

"Hey, Clara. You want to play with the toys?" Sarah dangled some plastic keys above her future niece, hoping she would calm down.

After five minutes of trying to get Clara to stop crying, Sarah finally picked her up and began to walk to the phone. She didn't want to interrupt Chuck's time with Morgan, but she needed help.

As soon as she started walking, however, Clara began to calm down. Sarah stopped and stared down at the baby girl, but when she did, Clara began to cry again.

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll walk around." Clara's cries turned into whimpers, which then subsided completely. Sarah continued to walk around, afraid if she stopped, the baby would begin to cry immediately.

Soon Clara's eyelids began to flutter and finally closed. Sarah sighed in relief. Hopefully Clara would sleep for a while and make babysitting a bit easier.

The only problem was Clara had nowhere to sleep.

She was really hating this babysitting gig.

Sarah decided to lay Clara on her and Chuck's bed. Hopefully she wouldn't mind being set back down. Sarah didn't want her to start crying again.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Clara didn't react to being placed on the bed. Sarah then realized what a long fall it would be for baby Clara if she rolled off the side of the bed, so she walled up the sides of the bed with pillows.

Satisfied with the level of Clara's safety, Sarah went back into the living room to get the baby monitor out of the "bag of everything." As she came back in the bedroom to place the monitor on the nightstand, she smiled slightly at the small figure on the bed.

Although they only had a quarter of the same DNA, Clara reminded Sarah a lot of Chuck. Her hair was just beginning to curl and her features just seemed to be so much like his.

Sarah walked out of the bedroom, back into the living room. She sat down and was about to turn on the TV when she realized how hungry she was. She hadn't gotten a chance to eat breakfast. She wandered into the kitchen, holding the baby monitor.

Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, Sarah sat down at the table and her mind began to wander.

What would her and Chuck's kids look like? Her blonde hair with his brown eyes? Or his brown, curly hair with her blue orbs? Or perhaps a perfect replica of her beautiful fiancé, with brown, curly hair and brown eyes.

Would she be a good mother? She'd never imagined having kids. In fact, she specifically imagined _not_ having any. However, she didn't plan on falling in love with a nerd who worked at a Buy More and marrying him either.

The idea of kids scared the crap out of her, but she could tell by the way Chuck acted around Clara that he would want some of his own one day.

But she didn't know how to take care of a kid for a day, yet alone eighteen years! Sarah wasn't sure how she would ever be able to overcome her fears of being a mother.

Besides, could she and Chuck really bring a child into the world knowing how much danger their lives were in everyday? And how could Sarah be expected to sit on the sidelines while pregnant? Surely she couldn't put her unborn child at risk, but Sarah was never one to sit back and wait for results. She was a doer.

Suddenly a cry came through the baby monitor. Sarah groaned at the fact that her breakfast had been interrupted so soon, but then realized she had been thinking about hypothetical babies and pregnancies for the last half an hour.

She shook her head to clear it of those crazy thoughts. _If_ they decided to have kids, that would be a long way down the line.

Sarah put her cereal bowl in the sink and went in to the bedroom to check on Clara.

"Hi, Clara. How's it going?" Clara continued to screech like a tiny banshee. Sarah picked her up and began walking, hoping it would calm her down the way it had before. However, this time she wasn't so lucky.

A couple minutes later, she had yet to stop crying, and Sarah was determined to figure out how to make her happy again.

"Come on, Clara, why don't you tell Aunt Sarah what it is you need me to do. Are you hungry?" Sarah fetched a full bottle from the bag and tried to feed it to the baby, but she would have none of it.

As a last resort, Sarah lifted the baby's tush to her nose with a cringe and took a whiff.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed. "Great, I have to change her diaper." Reaching once more into the bag of everything, Sarah found new diapers and baby wipes. She then took her into the living room where she laid her on the blanket and began to take her diaper off.

When the full force of Clara's diaper was evident, Sarah could not help but think that a dirty baby diaper could possibly be one of the cheapest and most useful biological weapons out there if administered properly.

She held her breath as she began to clean the baby.

"I'm definitely not cut out to be a mom."

* * *

><p>Six hours, three additional dirty diapers, and three feedings later, the front door swung open and Chuck came bursting in.<p>

"SHHH!" Sarah hushed him, pointing to the baby who was asleep on her chest.

Sarah was sitting on the couch, watching television on very low volume, and slowly rubbing circles on baby Clara's back.

"Oh! Sorry!" Chuck whispered as he shut the door softly. He then walked over to the couch and softly sat down next to his fiancée, running the back of his finger along his niece's cheek.

"I just want you to know," Sarah whispered harshly, "while you were out having a ball with Morgan, I have been taking care of _your_ niece since nine in the morning."

"What? Why?" Chuck asked softly, kissing the side of Sarah's head, and ignoring the "_your_ niece" part.

"Ellie came by in a mad rush this morning saying there was some accident and she and Devon both had to go to the hospital. She refused to listen when I said you weren't here, saying I could do it alone, even though I never actually agreed."

Sarah looked angry, but he could tell by the way she was still caressing Clara's back that she wasn't as mad as she wanted to sound.

"Well, how did it go?" Chuck smiled as he took Sarah's free hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Sarah sighed. "We got off to a rocky start. But it turned out better than I expected. She's still in one piece."

"I told Ellie you'd be fine!" Chuck said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean—Chuck, did you set this up? I'm going to kill you! You do know I'm trained in over two hundred ways to kill you, right?"

"You love me too much to kill me," he replied with a smile. Sarah frowned, knowing he was right.

"Damn you."

"Hey, watch the little ears."

"Why would you make me do this?" Sarah asked.

Chuck shrugged. "I thought you needed to see that you're not as bad with kids as you think you are. One day, down the road, we'll have kids of our own and you'll be a fantastic mother. Until then, you're going to be Clara's aunt, so you'll be spending a lot time with her. You're prone to end up on another solo babysitting mission."

Sarah glared at Chuck, but couldn't keep it up for long. She looked away so he wouldn't see her slight smile.

"You really want kids, don't you?"

"I know you're afraid of the idea of children, and don't worry—I don't plan on having them right away, but, yes, I do. I always have wanted kids. But now that I'm marrying you, I want them even more. Little pieces of you and me."

Sarah smiled. "Yeah. I think I do too." Chuck smiled widely back at her.

"Alright, let's get Baby Awesome back to her mommy and daddy. Although I'm sure they enjoyed their time at home, just the two of them, they're probably missing this little nugget."

Sarah groaned loudly. "They've been home this _whole_ time?"

Chuck smiled and took Sarah's hand, happy that his plan had worked.


End file.
